


Roxanne's Permission Slip

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asking mum and dad, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Roxanne has gotten into a bit of trouble but she still needs her Hogsmeade permission slip signed.





	Roxanne's Permission Slip

"But mum..." Roxanne moaned. "All my friends are going to Hogsmeade."

Angelina gave Roxanne a stern look before sighing, "Roxy, you should have thought about that before you put bleach in your brothers' shampoo." 

Roxanne huffed and gave her mum a glare. "It was all in good fun mum, honestly!"

Angelina looked at her daughter for another second before turning back around to finish dinner.

"Don't ignore me mum." Roxanne complained, falling onto the couch.

An idea suddenly came into her mind. Roxanne smirked.

"I'll just asked dad."

Roxanne leapt off of the couch and ran downstairs to the shop. George looked expectantly at her.

"Daddy?" Roxanne's puppy dog eyes came into play. "Can you sign my Hogsmeade slip?"

"Sure Roxy." He signed the slip and handed it back to her.

"George Weasley that is not how you punish our daughter!" Angelina's voice came from the door.

George laughed, and so did Roxanne. Angelina, however, did not think it was very funny. Not even remotely funny.


End file.
